Tom from toonami vs the terminator
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-fight tom was on his ship looking over the stars "wow to think there are millions of planets out there" tom said in awe "and some those planets have life especially that one" he then pointed to a planet called earth "i better take a look see cena set a course for earth" tom said "right away tom" said cena his computer love when they got there tom decided to take a tour of the planet people immediately recognized him and took selfies and even asked for his autograph tom loved how people remembered and soon he had a lot of souvenirs just then he saw somebody come out of a motorcycle shop with black shades and a shirt in trench coat "uh oh looks like trouble" said tom "hey you!" tom said and the man looked to him "yeah that's right i'm talking to you" said tom "your causing alot of trouble so cute it out" the man then scanned tom "you are a major threat you will be terminated" the man said "oh great i got a robot android" said tom "well i might as well try to stop this guy" said tom "give me your best shot" he said to the robot man Fight HERE WE GO! the terminator took out a box of roses and got out a shotgun "well your wife must go hunting with you" said tom the robotic man then started shooting at tom tom dodge while gasping "woah! alright that's it!" and with that said tom took out his arm cannon and started shooting at him sending him flying but then the robotic man then came out on a motrocycle and rammed into him tom was okay though as he landed on his face "ow.." said tom the terminator then jumped in front of tom and started attacking him tom then shot the robotic man in the face revealing his robot face which surprised tom "Oh god don't tell me" said tom "i am the terminator you will be terminated" said the terminator "great i am facing the terminator" tom said the terminator then caught tom off guard and started shooting him tom took alot of damage but was still okay the terminator then punched him in the face sending him back but then tom gave the terminator a roundhouse kick to the face but then the terminator as he went down got back up "shit" said tom the terminator then started attacking tom and threw him into a building the terminator followed but then tom saw a flamethrower and blasted the terminator with it tom then nodded but then something grabbed his neck it was the terminator's hand "why won't you die?" said tom choking with that the terminator was about to throw him off the building "you are terminated" said the terminator "not yet" said tom as he used his his jetpack to to tear off the terminator's arm with that tom blaster some lasers at the terminator and holes started forming into his body "now them let's finish this shall we?" said tom with that tom then rammed straight into the terminator and dropped him off from the tall height "i'll be back" said the terminator but then he then fell into a trash compactor his arm still trying to get out "oops" said tom sarcastically as he landed on the ground for afterwards he purposely turned it on and with that the robot was crushed into scrap "your not coming back from that" said tom "now that that is taken care of time to continue my vacation" he added "hope earth has good food" DBX! Winner THIS DBX'S WINNER IS..TOM Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights